after the song
by Kitty-4-eva
Summary: after the song were all in this together troy wants to tell Gabby what he fells about her can he tell her or will someone keep interupting?
1. the kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM only the people I put in and my plot 

Chapter one The kiss

"Gabby you did it you made us win!" Taylor said hugging Gabby because it was the first time they had won the scholastics decathlon. The judges handed Gabriella the first place trophy.

"Thank you, here Taylor take this I have to go and see if Troy wins" Gabby said 

"Why your not going out or anything or are you?" Taylor said while Gabby handed her the trophy.

"We are not going out!" Gabby yelled to Taylor as she ran out of the room.

At Troy

"You did it son you beat them again for us!" Troy's dad said happily as he gave Troy the trophy

"No Dad, you take it, I have to go somewhere!" Troy said rejecting the trophy.

"Where do you have to go? Don't you want to celebrate?" Mr. Bolton asked his son.

"Of course I want to celebrate and I will, after I go and see if Gabriella wins." Troy said just before running off.

"Oh sorry…" a girl said as she was getting up off the ground after bumping in to Troy Bolton " Oh hey Troy, did you win?"

"Gabriella! We won, and how did you go?" Troy said helping her up off the ground.

"We won too!"

"Come with me, I need to talk to you alone." Troy said dragging Gabby up to the roof.

"Wow the view is wonderful, especially with that sunset. Don't you think Troy." Gabby said when they got up there.

"Yes… hey Gabriella?" Troy asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Yes Troy?" Gabby asked looking at Troy.

'_omg is he about to ask me out, I better start listening just in case'_ Gabby thought

"Um…um … well" Troy stumbled out, but then they were interrupted by his mobile ringing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Troy, are you coming to the after party at my place? I'm here with Taylor why don't you come with Gabriella? I know she will like that!" Chad said.

"I would but it would be a bit odd because, well yeah, you know." Troy said to Chad through his mobile.

"How long are you going to be?" Chad asked.

"Um, I don't know about 10-20 minutes. Well see you Chad." Troy said.

"Ask her out dude?" Chad asked.

"I would try but your annoying me so I can't, see you" Troy said before hanging up.

"What was all that about?" Gabby asked while Troy came back on the roof.

"Oh nothing, Chad just wanted to know when I'm coming to his house for the after party" Troy said sitting next to Gabriella.

"Oh am I keeping you from the party? I'm…" Gabby started to say but got interrupted by Troy saying,

"Chill Gabby I brought you here remember?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry." Gabby said looking at her feet.

"Oh and another thing would you mind if you try and not say sorry as much?  
Ok?" Troy asked.

"Oh I'm sorr…" she started to say.

"What did i just ask?" Troy said with a smile on his face.

"Oh I can't help it it's a habit but I will try to stop it." Gabby said, looking at her feet again. There was an awkward silence for a moment they just sat there then Troy looked at Gabriella just as she looked up.

Troy's POV

'_This is it go for it you know you want to kiss her' _the little voice was saying in my head, He started to lean in then, to my surprise, Gabriella started to lean in too like she knew what was going on, but of course they got interrupted by none other than Chad calling me.

"Are you going to get that or not?" Gabriella asked pulling away from the kiss. 

"Oh I guess I should." Troy said " Hello what do you want? I'm busy Chad" I said pretty loud.

"What did I do to you to make you so angry? I just called nothing harmful" Chad asked getting a bit scared.

"That's just it you just called five minutes ago. Oh and I was about to kiss Gabriella but thanks to you I'm not going to." I said louder than before just after walking down a few dozen steps.

"Oh sorry dude. I'll tell you what I was going to tell you later than bye" Chad said still a little scared

"Ok you do that!" I yelled before hanging up.

Gabriella's POV

Troy walked in, looking less angry than I thought he was going to be

"So what was all the yelling about?" I asked.

"Oh did you hear what I was saying?" he asked coming back and sitting down next to me.

"Um. Well, lets just say if there was someone in the gym they would have heard you." I laughed.

"Oh sorry, Chad has been really annoying lately" Troy said calming down.

"So from what I heard you want to kiss me."

No POV

Just as they started to kiss the principal walked in, with some dude that no one know.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm just ... Troy? Gabriella? I would have never guessed, we will just go than lets go Peter" The Principal said as he and peter walked out.

Up jumped Gabriella and said "You'd better go Troy, or Chad will ring again as he always does." And while saying this she ran off the roof and pasted Peter and the principal. Troy Just sat there thinking to himself. '_What did I do to deserve this is?'_ with his head in his hands.

---------------------------------

hey this my my first real fan fic even know i already have one up i hope you like it if you do you know what to do


	2. The After Party

Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical Chapter two 

The After Party

Chad's place

"Hey Chad have you seen Gabby on Troy because I have looked every where but can not find them, they should be here by now I mean its already 9 pm." Taylor was panicking.

"Calm down Tay they will be here soon" Chad said than under his breath he said ' I hope'

"Hey what have I missed" Troy asked walking up to his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Were is Gabby? Is she coming?" Taylor asked looking around the room like crazy.

"Um I don't think she is coming" Troy said sounding a bit disappointed himself. As they walked to go sit down they continued to talk.

"What do you mean, Chad said she was coming with you, what did you do?" Taylor asked starting to angry with Troy even know she doesn't know Troy didn't do anything.

"I don't know what happened, I mean we were talking and when we kissed principal Pottborry was showing this dude Peter around, and I don't know how he know about my place on the roof but he did, it's like no one wants us to kiss or even go out than…" but before Troy could finished Taylor had ran out the door with Chad following her.

"Tay baby what are you doing Troy was telling you what happened and you just ran out on him." Chad was asking still following his new girlfriend

"It's a best friend thing you wouldn't understand Chad, I think I know why Gabby didn't cone tonight." Taylor said as she pulled out her mobile and found Gabby's number and pressed the talk button and waited..

Gabriella's Room ( Gabby's POV)

I was lying on my bed crying when I heard my mobile ring I tried to see through the tears who was calling me but I couldn't so I just answered it.

"Hello?"

"Get your but don to Chad's now, I know your upset and don't want to see Troy Because of what ever happened this afternoon with him but that's no reason to not come and see me at the party. If you do come I promise I'll try to keep you and Troy away from each other." Taylor said

" I don't know if my mother will let me go out since I'm already home." I replied.  
"Let me talk to her now." Taylor instated

"Um ok let me just find her she is here somewhere… oh here she is just a second." I ran up to my mum "Hey mum Taylor wants to talk to you."

"Oh ok, Hello Taylor what's up?" Mrs. Montez asked after taking the mobile off me. They talked for a bit than mum handed me the phone back.

"So what did my mum say?" I asked

"What the hell are you still doing home get you but here now or I will got Troy to come and get you and I know you don't what that." Taylor said in a happy tone.

"Oh ok see you in a second just let me get changed and I'll be right there. But don't forget what the deal is." I said

"Yeah yeah just get here soon cya soon or else." Taylor said before hanging up on me. ( little did I know it was just part off a plan to get me and Troy together as boyfriend and girlfriend.) It didn't take me long to get ready and walk out the door but as soon as I got out the door I heard my mother calling me back in she said.

"Now don't forget to be back by eleven pm or else."

"I know mother I'll be back don't worry." I said than left. When I got to Chad's Taylor was waiting for me out side.

"You took your sweet time didn't you I was about to Troy to come and get you" Taylor joked.

"Shut up Taylor I have till eleven, ok?" I said "Make sure I'm gone by ten Thirty."

"Yeah yeah lets just go and have fun." Taylor said trying to run back in to Chad's house but I stopped her

"Don't forget we have to have fun away from Troy." I added.

No POV 

"Ok lets just go inside it's getting cold." Taylor said. A few minutes later Chad came up to Gabby and Taylor and asked

"Taylor can I talk to you for a minute please?"

"Yeah sure I'll be right back Gabby ok." Taylor said before walking off with Chad who was with Troy before he left to 'talk' to Taylor more like make us loners so we would talk to each other. Troy saw Gabriella standing in a corner of the room than she went to dance so he went to get a drink

"This isn't working Taylor." Chad said

"Just wait a bit longer than if nothing happens well make something happen." Taylor said with a smile on her face. what sort of something?" Chad asked sounding interested in it now.

"Just a few game that may tell us if they do like each other or not but we all know they do." Taylor replied.

"Please tell me what game you are thinking about." Chad pleaded.

"I don't what to tell you just in case." Taylor said

"Ok I will not fight with someone that's so smart and beautiful." Chad said trying to flatter Taylor.

"Hey look Troy is about to trip over that broom too late, look Gabby is dancing and not paying attention to were she is going and is dancing towards Tr…too late again." Taylor said

Troy and Gabriella

"Sorry… oh I mean sorry Troy" Gabby said trying to avoid eye contact with Troy

"What did I ask you earlier?" Troy said trying to look Gabriella in the eyes "Why wont you look me in the eyes?" by than there was a crowd but they didn't notice.

"Because…" she tried to stall thinking someone will interrupt because someone always does

"Because why?"

Gabriella's POV

' _I know if I look him in his eyes I will want to kiss him and at the moment that's one thing I don't want.'_

No POV

"Because I don't want to now goodbye." Gabriella said before running off to the bathroom

"Troy are you alright?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just tripped." Troy said getting up to go look for Gabriella but she had already gone home early so he decided to text her the text read:

'_Gabriella we need to talk can we please meet at the park tomorrow at ten please? Troy'_

when she got the message she replied with:

'_Troy I will come to the park tomorrow and you do know you can call me Gabby.'_

_------------_

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it sorry if your American when I wrote stuff like bathroom instead of washroom and stuff like that its coz I'm Australian not American.


	3. The park

Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical

Chapter three

The Park

The next day

It was 9:30 and Gabby hadn't woken up yet ten minutes later she wok up to her mobile ringing but she just ignored it and went back to sleep. When she woke again it was ten to ten she jumped out of bed and got dressed, had a quick breakfast and ran to the park. When she got there it was exactly ten but Troy wasn't there she thought that he would be there early just in case she came early but he didn't so she just waited a little bit longer but he didn't come she didn't have her phone to try and call him she decided to leave almost in tears. As she was walking home Chad and Taylor saw her she looked like she was about to cry.

"what's wrong Gabby?" Taylor asked

"I'm fine" Gabby sniffed

"It doesn't look like your fine" Chad said acuity concerned about her

"I'M FINE!" Gabby before running off

"Tay I'll be right back I have to make a call"

"So do I"

Chad's phone call 

"Hello?"

"Dude did you do anything to make Gabriella cry today?" Chad asked

"I was meet to meat her at the park today but I couldn't because I'm grounded so I didn't get to come." Troy said

"Did you try calling her?"

"Yes but she wouldn't answer."

"how many times did you try?"

"About 18 time than I ran out of credit."

"Ok I see well cya."

"wait why did you ask me all those questions?" Troy asked.

"Because Taylor and I saw her almost in tears just before I called you." Chad answered

"Ok cya dude."

Taylor's phone call

"Hello?"

"Hey Kelsi."

"what's up? You sound concerned about something." Kelsi asked

"yeah can you come over to my place with Sharpey please."

"Ok cya at around twelve with Sharpey."

They didn't talk long so Taylor went to find Chad

"Hey who did you call?" Chad asked when they met back up.

"Kelsi and you?"

"Troy needed to talk to him about Gabby."

"What did he say?" Taylor asked as they walked to her place.

"He tried calling her a lot but she wouldn't answer, he was trying to call her to tell her that he couldn't meet her at the park to day." Chad replied

"Can you call Zeke, Jason and Ryan and ask to come over to my place at twelve, please." Taylor begged.

"Ok" he replied a few minutes later he had finished on the phone " They are coming can I please know why you didn't ask me to ring Troy as well?"

"Because we are going to be talking about him and Gabby." Taylor said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh ok." replied Chad

When they got to Taylor's place she got some food and drink while Chad sat on the couch watching TV eating chips.

"Hey lazy came and help me by getting a few sets from the kitchen please." Taylor asked.

--------------------

I hope you all liked this chapter ill update soon but first I will need reviews


	4. the talk

AN: I don't own the cast only the plot

Chapter four

The convocation 

12 o'clock

At twelve o'clock all the boys were there but not the girls so they waited and talked about basketball, Taylor got so board with that so she went out the front to wait, she was out there for about ten minutes. Than the girls came kelsi was the first to say something she said.

"Sorry we took so long Sharpey took forever to get ready."

"But it's only my place." Taylor replied standing up.

"Oh well lets just go in side." Sharpey said changing the subject.

"Sounds good." Taylor agreed

"Hello everyone." Sharpey said walking in to the lounge room.

"Hey." Kelsi also said when she walked in to the room.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Hey."

"so lets start this convocation." Taylor said but she heard a knock on the door

"Coming!" she yelled so that the person on the other side of the door could hear her. "Oh hey Gabby what are you doing here?"

"That's not a nice way to answer the door." Gabriella said walking past Taylor into the lounge room and found the whole gang sitting there besides Troy.

"Hey what's going on here and why wasn't I informed?" Gabriella asked Taylor turning to look at her.

"Why are you here without calling first?" Chad asked

"its Taylor and mine Saturday lunch, we always do this, did you forget Taylor?"

"Yes I did acutely and I have stuff I have to do with the rest of the gang sorry." Taylor said starting to walk Gabriella to the door " I'll call you later how does that sound?"

"Ok I'm going I can see I'm not wanted here at the moment cya everyone." she said as she walked out the door but not before everyone said goodbye.

"Ok well I'll call you tonight.," Taylor said before closing and locking the door than walking back to the gang.

"Sorry people I forgot to call her and telling her not to came for lunch." Taylor said sitting next to Chad on the couch.

"It's alright." Chad said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"So why are we here and not Gabriella?" Sharpey asked

"And Troy." Zeke added he was sitting next to her on another couch.

"What do those two have in common that that Sharpey and Zeke, Kelsi and Jason and Chad and me have?" Taylor said because they were all going out.

"Um they are friends?" Sharpey guessed dumbly

"NO!" Chad yelled

"They like each other?' Kelsi guessed

" Yes but.?" Taylor said

"But they are too afraid to admit it." Chad finished

"And what's that's ment to do with us?" Sharpey enquired.

"OMG Sharpey you can be so dumb sometimes you know." Jason cried.  
"Ok you asked for it Jason." Sharpey said jumping out of her set.

"Hey there is going to be no fighting in this house." Taylor yelled separating them so the didn't fight.

"Oh fine let's just get this over with." Taylor said

After they finely agreed on what they were going to do they just sat and talked.

---------------

there you go i need help i have writers block HELP!!!


	5. Help

**Hey Guy's it me **

**I need help in my story can someone give me a few ideas please.**


End file.
